


Healing My Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eye really hurts and Loki shows me there is someone who cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing My Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my recent pain in my eye, I think I have some sort of infection there. Though nothing serious just painful and annoying. Plus, no one really takes care of me if I feel bad which sucks. So hence forth I have Loki and I will be including Fray the dragon that Loki gives me in another comfort story I wrote called Sleeping Through My Sorrow. You don't have to read that to understand this one but it will help if you want some background on Fray. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was laying in our chambers trying to rest my eyes, seeking some sort of comfort from the pain my eye was giving me.

I felt the bed dip a little, as Fray cuddled next to me lifting my right hand so it was under his head.

"Mommy? Why are you sad?" he asked in that small fragile voice of his. He'd call me mommy from time to time; I was flattered that he saw Loki and I as his parents.

"My eye hurts my darling dragon; I'm just frustrated by it that's all. Don't worry" I said softly petting his head.

"Where is daddy?" he asked. "He's in a meeting with your uncle Thor, he should be back soon" I said eyes still closed though very pained and teary eyed.

"I'll take care of you mommy" he said softly licking my cheek. I chuckled to the touch of his tongue on my skin. The door opened and Loki walked in.

"Daddy!" Fray exclaimed happily as he jumped into Loki's arms. "Hello my darling dragon, have you been keeping mommy company?" he asked as Fray cuddled in his arms.

"Yes daddy" he said proudly. "I'm very proud of you" Loki said softly kissing the top of his head. "Enchantress? How are you feeling?" Loki asked as he sat Fray on the bed and he lay next to me.

I opened my teary eyes slowly and smiled a little it was good to have Loki here with me. At least someone cared.

"I'm in pain, it hurts but I'll be alright" I said as Loki gently caressed my hair. "Oh my darling Enchantress, here I'll ease your pain as best I can" he said now hovering his hand over my eye.

I felt his magic over my eye easing the pain. "Thank you my love" I whispered as Loki kissed my temple. "You're most welcome my Enchantress, now I think you need some rest" he said holding me in his arms.

Fray yawned and cuddled on the pillow next to me while Loki watched me sleep. "I will always be there for you my love, always healing my Enchantress when she needs me" he said softly on my ear watching the smile form on my face.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
